


Solstice Revel

by EverlongCenturies



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: But only a bit, Canon Universe, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jude and Cardan sexy times, Kinky, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Post-Canon, Smut, just some kinky stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlongCenturies/pseuds/EverlongCenturies
Summary: Jude is getting a bit hot and bothered and Cardan isn't helping... they sneak off and Jude has some fun making Cardan beg ;)
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar, Jurdan
Comments: 15
Kudos: 198





	Solstice Revel

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this, it's the first fic I'm posting and the first smut so... please let me know what you think in the comments!!

The hand that ran down her back was soft, and warm, and dangerous. So dangerous to have his hands on her, tempting her in the early night, when folk were still only arriving at the Solstice celebration. In a room of fae, with those heightened senses.

Though, she supposed, not one of them would be surprised.

Perched on the arm of his throne, a goblet of ordinary wine in hand and head clear, Jude was entirely ready to retire to their chambers and see just how long Cardan could last with her this time. A terrible thought really, when all these folk were under the obligation to be here for the sake of the queen and her king, but, then again, Jude had never been the selfless one. Nor the one inclined towards patience. The thought of Cardan tied to the bed… she mentally shook herself, taking a sip of the deep red liquid. 

They’d decided to throw this particular revel as a way of calming the tumultuous energy of the court. After her crowning, it had seemed they would settle, but it could never hurt to be too careful. Of that Jude was certain.

Catching movement to her right, she caught sight of the wave of Cardan’s free hand -the one not being terribly distracting on her back, drifting lower by the moment- and the court musicians began to play. A raucous beat, unearthly and sensual as was common in these revels. Cardan was staring at her, intent. She stared back, taking in his dark eyes and sharp features. Truly a masterpiece among the beauty of the fae. His nostrils flared delicately and those sensuous lips curved into a smirk. Jude stared him down, daring him to comment.

Instead he pulled her, rather ungracefully, fully onto his lap. His fingers curled around her waist and he pressed his lips behind her ear. It took every bit of self-restraint in Jude not to arch her neck and sigh into his touch.

“Is this not entertainment enough for you, my love?” he asked against her skin, words low and full.

“I’ve never cared for the parties you throw.”

“I? How interesting. I was under the impression it was you who suggested this little piece of debauchery,” he said, his breath brushing hot against her neck.

“Cardan,” she warned.

“Yes my queen?”

In truth she didn’t know what she was warning him of. She had been ready to pull him into an alcove earlier just to get the edge off of this craving. They hadn’t been alone hardly for a week, which wasn’t much but, well - Jude wasn’t patient. The shift of his hips as he adjusted his position shook every thought from her head as she felt him - hard against her backside.

“Cardan,” she breathed, desperately keeping a straight face. His arm came around her to rest on her thigh, bare through the slit of her black dress.

“Yes darling?” he asked, voice just a touch rougher. She twisted to look at him. His pupils were dilated as he gazed at her, making his eyes look wholly black. His head tilted slightly. She could see his pulse in his throat. Twisting further, her hand found his jaw and she pulled his head up and brought her lips to his in a slow, warm kiss, not caring what their subjects deigned to think. He was hers, and she had every right to kiss her husband, even in front of the court. He bit her lip, taking it into his mouth gently and she shuddered inwardly. She pulled away, staring at his mouth for another moment before turning. Any more of that and she’d have him right on the throne. The idea was actually incredibly appealing. Moving aside her skirt, mounting him on the spot, making him bite his lip to keep silent - but all she did was lean back into him and raise her goblet to her lips once more.

Much to Cardan’s chagrin, it seemed, as his hips twitched into her, the friction drawing a hitch in her breath. She heard his soft laugh beside her and clenched her jaw. So that was how it would be. Two could play at that game.

Resting her elbow on the arm of the throne, goblet in hand, she let her other fall to his thigh and, with no small amount of satisfaction, felt him tense behind her. Her fingers traced lines up and down his thigh; to any onlooker, a distracted movement of no importance. Cardan shifted again and his breath hissed out quietly through his teeth.

“Tell me, my dear, what do we have planned for tomorrow?” she asked him, voice even and pleasant.

“Anything you wish, my darling,” he forced out as she barely rolled her hips into his. Her head tipped back involuntarily and she changed it into a nod.

“I was thinking we might do something early,” Jude began, removing her fingers from him and leaning forward and away from him.“Something that might require we retire a little early tonight. Would you mind?”

“Anything for my queen,” he bit out.

“Hm.”

“Hm?”

“Well it might be a waste to leave so soon. We wouldn’t want to disappoint our guests,” she murmured, looking back and meeting his dark gaze.

“We can throw another if their sensitivities are offended,” he said with a glimmer of lust-driven annoyance. His tail had begun to twitch, the tufted tip grazing her wrist. Jude made a show of considering. Finally, she rose from him and turned. She didn’t have much patience left.

“Well I suppose. Do apologize for our inconsideration,” she said, before turning back and walking off the dais and out of the hall, leaving her goblet of wine abandoned on a table. She walked down the corridor towards their shared chambers, praying he wouldn’t be an idiot and keep her waiting. Though, then she’d really have some fun with him. She pushed inside their room, closing the door behind her - and was immediately pressed against it, chin forced up by Cardan’s delicate fingers.

“No doubt you think you’re quite clever, my darling Jude,” he murmured, devouring her with his eyes in the candlelight. He must have practically run here. Her heart thundered and she lowered her gaze to his mouth.

“No doubt you think the same,” she breathed, lashes brushing back to meet his heady gaze. He continued to take her in, tail lashing back and forth. Then his lips quirked, and his mouth was crushing into hers. She moaned as his tongue filled her mouth, finally able to away from the ears of the court. Her hand rose to grip his face, the other taking hold of his doublet and pulling him closer, closer, needing him on her skin. He pulled back viciously and began kissing her jaw, her neck, her throat. Jude gasped, fingers digging into his hair.

“That was cruel, my villain,” he said as he made his way to the hollow of her throat. “Toying with me like that.” 

“I know,” she breathed. “It’s why you love me.” He smiled on her skin. She shoved him away and he stumbled back, eyes wide, lips red. She walked towards him slowly, undoing her doublet as she went, keeping her eyes on him. He mirrored her actions and soon the two of them were standing together, naked. She stepped close to him and traced a nail along his chest, digging in only enough to leave a red mark. He shuddered, gazing at her. His hands found her hips and began tracing over her sides, reaching around to cup her rear and pulling her to him.

She allowed it, reaching up with a hand to grip his face and pressing a kiss to his mouth. Her hand drifted down, wrapping delicately around his throat - firm enough that he knew she was in control. He let out a soft sound as she bit his lip, then proceeded down his neck as he had done to her, this time biting and sucking, leaving Cardan gasping. His eyes fluttered closed. He twitched against her and she continued moving south, teeth scraping his skin, soft kisses pressed to his stomach. Lower. His eyes fell shut.

Then she pushed him back so he fell to their bed, chest heaving. She walked around him, retrieving a coil of silken rope from their wardrobe. Cardan groaned, and she smirked. Just the thought had done that; he was more desperate than he’d let on. But then, so was she - she could feel heat pooling at her core, begging her to let him have his way with her. She stalked back to him and began to fasten his wrists and ankles to the four posts of their bed. He lay still as she worked, staring at her with those dark eyes that seemed to devour her every move. She bit her lip. He was far too comfortable in his prone state.

She knelt in front of him, between his legs, and began once again to trail her nails along his hot skin, coming close but never reaching where he wanted her. His breath hissed out through his teeth and he threw his head back. His hips jerked upwards involuntarily, and Jude grinned. Gods how she loved to see him like this. She resumed pressing open-mouthed kisses across the flat plane of his abdomen, kissing his navel, his hip, his inner thigh. A low sound was drawn from his lips as her mouth hovered over him, teasing him with her breath, a hand on his thigh…

“Please, Jude,” he whispered.

“Hm?”

“Please,” he said again, voice tight.

He barked a curse as she closed her lips around his tip. His bound hands flailed, trying in vain to touch her, hold her, pull her closer. He moaned, loudly, his head falling back as she tasted him.

“Jude,” he whispered. Her name was like a prayer on his tongue. His hips twitched and she pulled back suddenly. “Please,” he strained, eyes flying open as she crawled over him. “I want you,” he said, his faerie heritage kissing the words with truth.

“Then take me,” she whispered in his ear, pulling on one of the many earings he wore with her teeth - teasing. He snarled, thrashing slightly, hips jerking. Desperate for her.

“I’m a little inhibited at the moment,” he bit out.

“Too bad.”

Jude took him in her mouth again, watching as he tipped his head back, exposing his neck to her. She’d forgotten how much she loved this little game. She moved her mouth over him, swirling her tongue carelessly, watching as he moaned again, pulling at his restraints, tensing. She pulled back again.

“Jude,” he whined as she crawled over him, pressing a hot kiss to his jaw. As much as she loved this game, she was getting tired of waiting. She continued over him so she hovered over his face, taking a moment to enjoy how he turned his head, rose up, did anything he could to kiss her, touch her. She untied his hands in two swift movements. They were on her the second they were free, pulling her hips down so he could taste her. Jude moaned at the feeling of his mouth, his expert tongue flicking over her centre. Her hands fisted in the sheets below her as he continued to feast on her, his hands pinning her in place. She breathed his name. He pulled back.

“Untie me,” he growled. Jude didn’t need to be told twice. She crawled to his ankles and unbound him.

He flipped them in the span of a breath.

His hair hung, framing his face above her as he halted at her entrance. Now it was his turn to tease, she supposed. But she wouldn’t have it. She rolled her hips up into his, the friction drawing a gasp from Cardan. She lowered her hips - and it was her turn to gasp as he pushed in, slowly, letting her feel every inch as he settled in her fully. Jude was breathless, gasping at the fullness. Before she could move on him, he withdrew, earning a protestant sound from her, before thrusting into her with a single movement, bringing her thigh up and around his back. Jude cried out in pleasure, back arching. His tail coiled around her calf and he kissed her deeply, shaking with restraint as he waited for her to tell him to move. Waited for her to beg, as he had. She rose up on her elbows and kissed him deeply. Her tongue flicked the roof of his mouth and he groaned. She rolled her hips, moaning at the delicious sensation of him buried in her. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of her begging.

He didn’t seem to mind.

He pulled out slightly, clenching his jaw as he rolled his hips back into hers. He leaned down and bit her collar bone, his tongue flicking over the spot. He repeated the motion, pulling out further and thrusting in. Jude’s head fell back against the sheets. She rolled her hips in time with his, moving in tandem like the waves breaking against rocks.

“Cardan,” she gasped, and he increased his pace, thrusting his hips into hers. She moaned, fire dancing across her skin, burning wherever his lips touched her. His pace quickened, becoming more erratic, frantic. She could feel that heat beginning to pool, her body tensing as she approached the edge. Cardan groaned again, pounding into her, kissing her neck, her jaw, her lips, swallowing her moans until she shattered with a cry, back arching off the sheets, trembling. He followed a moment later, still moving in her, drawing out her pleasure, warmth spilling inside her.

He collapsed beside her with a heavy exhale, still buried in her, reluctant to break apart. Sweat shone on them both, their chests rising and falling in time with each other. He kissed her neck and she sighed.

“Remind me to leave revels early more often,” he murmured. Jude huffed a laugh. She was already ready for more. She flipped them so she was on top of him. She could feel him harden again inside her. “This is much more enjoyable,” he breathed.


End file.
